Top tips
Communication *Assignment should be done before the deadline. It allows time instead of doing them at the last minute. -- Patrick *Don't put apostrophes where they should not be. There is only one rule for apostrophes: use in place of missing letters e.g. “richard his cat” = “richard's cat”. see here *Use the compose key to type these “ —, …, «, ö, ☺, ½, ×, ÷, 2¹⁶ ” and many others. *Use a mark-up language, like markdown, wikitext or html. Once you have learn it, it is easier than word processing. *Use a distributed revision control system, such as mercurial or git. *Tell why, not how or what. *Proof read your work; If you don't read it, then how can you expect anyone else to. *Always write from the readers point of view. *Keep it simple. *Watch this funny video *oh man Programming *Remember your semicolons in C#, C, C++, Java, Javascript, … -- Becca *Remember that most programming languages will use the Americanised spellings so it is important to use a z instead of an s -- ??? *Use good names, and avoid comments (except to explain why). *Naming variables and methods **Boolians should be an adjective (adjectives can start with is, was, has). **Enumerations nouns, adjectives, or adverbs, but at least all the same type. **Other variables and methods that return a value should be nouns. **Methods that do something and return nothing, should be verbs. **Classes should be nouns. *Double negatives cancel each other out, just got my head around this!- Erik *Optimise for readability. *Readability of the caller over readability of the called (complexity hiding). *Write you program one step at a time. **Before each step, think about how to test it. **Before each step, optionally, re-factor it. **At each step, do the smallest change possible to made it pass the new test and all pre-existing tests. **After each step, test it. **After each step, commit it into your revision control system. *Install and use automated test software. ** use nunit for automated internal testing of .net programs (vb or C♯). ** use selenium for automated user test of web applications. *Learn more than one, different types of, programming languages. *Keep it simple. Other Computing *Use the command line, it is less typing. *Install a proper operating system. *On X-Windowing-system (used on Gnu/Linux) the middle mouse button pastes the previous selection. *Configure you window-manager so that a right click in the title-bar moves the window to the back (you can do this with KDE, and some others). *Dvorak key-board layout is easier on the fingers. *Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. — Arthur C. Clarke, Install Gnu/Linux and learn to use it, then people will mistake you for a god. *Learn more than one, different (not just different versions of the same thing), operating system. *Keep it simple. *Type these into google and see what it suggests that you may be searching for “why does windows” and “why does linux”. *What is easy with Unix is usually possible with Microsoft's Windows. *Stop looking out of the Windows and come outside and play. Other *Whenever you feel sad it is ok to cry. *Learn to cook. *Don't be fooled to the price! Go for Style and nothing else!!:) -- Jai *IM A POTATO -- LUCAS POTATO *https://www.facebook.com/SatChapApp?fref=ts *Keep it simple. BANTS BANTS BANTS BANTS BANTS BANTS BANTS BANTS BANTS BANTS Better tips Category:Unit1 Category:Indexed